Kisei Aburame
Birthday: October 19 Age: 23 Gender: Male Blood Type: B- Classification: Close Range Ninjutsu/Taijutsu Affiliation: Konohagakure Clan: Aburame Clan Nature Type: Lighting Rank: Jōnin Family Father: Kisibi Aburame (Presumed Deceased) Mother: Shedo Aburame Background Kisei is an only child of Kisibi and Shedo. Not much is known about his parents other than they stuck out as odd among the Aburame clan. They had an unusual approach to how they fought which deviated from the traditional mid-range combat with insects, to a mix of taijutsu and insects. What caught the attention of the entire clan was their only child, Kisei. While it is known that the Aburame clan harbor insects in their bodies which feed on their chakra in exchange for their services, Kisei had something different. His Jutsu was very unique and known only to him. His father had made a pact with the king of the parasites on Kisei's behalf. Kisei now had insects that instead of harboring in his own body, he would have to summon them with a summoning jutsu. The insects can't live without a host body and immediately die outside of one. Knowing that information, Kisei is troubled by it as he doesn't know where he summons them from. It is unknown why his father made the pact or what happened to him. He was raised by his single mother who is a proficient taijutsu user, and by his fellow clan mates. People of low rank in the village distrust him as even some of his own clan members still do because of his eerie and very lethal jutsu. Appearance He is very tall standing at 6'4 weighing about 180 lbs. He wears a hooded black jacket that covers most of his face and leaves the rest in shadow. He has long hair which is never seen under the cover of his hood. His pants are grey as well as his boots. His hands are covered in ratty badages which sometimes show signs of heavy bleeding. He does not wear the traditional glasses of the Aburame clan. Sometimes in the right light you can get a quick flash of his eyes which appear a bright green. His eyes only turned that color after the pact was made. Personality Kisei speaks only when necessary and doesn't waste time getting to the point. He uses a very matter-of-fact tone when speaking.He has no problem saying was has to be said without sugarcoating it. He is a strong leader and can take charge of a situation with total command. He is very intelligent and tends to think in steps ahead. While around people on missions he is very active for the village and has a strong sense of duty as he loves the village which saved him and honed his destructive powers. However, when alone he often is troubled by his past and wonders if his techniques are moral. He has occasional short conversations with Kakashi as he finds him one of the only people he can talk to without shutting down or getting annoyed. Abilities Trademark Jutsu: Summoning Jutsu: Parasitic Worm His abilities are very specific and aggressive, meant to kill. His main traits are close range ninjutsu and tailjutsu. He uses lightning style to move quickly and a summoning jutsu to summon lethal parasitic worms into the opponents body. The worms quickly devour nerves, muscle, tissue and leave the opponent dead. Most often times it paralyzes the victim first and quickly. He is very troubled by his ability and only uses it when necessary, preferring to use taijutsu to subdue his opponents. He is mostly used on missions of S rank assassinations, but is also uses on spying missions with his ability to use other insects around him for information. His specific set of skills are refined leaving his adept at certain things, but not as strong as other shinobi in other areas. Ninja Stats Ninjutsu techniques: Very Talented as summoning, average with regular techniques Genjutsu techniques: Below Average Taijutsu art techniques: Talented Kekkai Genkai: None Intelligence: Above average Strength: of your bodys muscles: Above Average (sheer size, taijutsu proficient) Agility: well you can move, dodge, etc: Talented due to lighting style Dexterity: well you can aim/form seals: above average Stamina: amount: Average Constitution: well you can take a hit: Above Average (sheer size, taijutsu proficient) Chakra Control: Average